Hurt
by Rosalyn-Araya
Summary: Okay, second chapter is up. Sorry it took forever, I just forgot about this story. The first chapter is still messed up. Oh well. BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I decided to write more of this. Sorry it took so long.**

**Still don't own nothing. **

Raven's POV

His room.

For the past few days, all his team members had been referring to it as his sanctuary.The reason for this title being that, for the past few days, only once had someone seen him come out of his room. And even then, he didn't say anything to anyone. He just got a glass of soy milk, ignored his friends greetings, and left. Back to his room.

His sanctuary.

And the reason for his abnormal behavior, I believe, is me.

You see, the other day, we had a fight. Not out of the ordinary, seeing as we fight all the time. But he had gotten me really mad. He just wouldn't shut up. All day.

"Hey Rae, wanna play a game?"

"It's Raven, and no."

"But Rae..-ven, please? Come on, I'll go easy on you!"

"No."

"But Rae-"

"No."

Every other minute, he had a new question to badger me with. Until, naturally, I snapped. A person can only be pushed so far, after all. But, I had heard too much from him for too long, and I basically told him that I hated him and never wanted to have to talk to him again. Harsh, I know.

And he hasn't come out of his room since. Coincidence?

I don't think so.

I'm not worried though. It's not like we were best friends or anything.

I mean, you could barely even call us friends. I don't even do friends usually, but seeing as we have to defend for each other during battle, and live together, I figure that I can trust them enough to understand me and my…issues. With emotions and all. And seeing as Beast Boy is one of my friends, I would expect him to know not to annoy me. That doesn't stop him though. So he can't really expect me to control my outbursts forever if he constantly annoys me, right?

Right.

I'm sure he'll come out soon. I mean, he doesn't even really care about me.

When everything happened with Terra, he started coming back out of his room in three days.

Okay, so maybe that does worry me a little. But, this is Beast Boy that we're talking about. He can't be unhappy for very long, can he?

Well, I don't want him to be. Especially because of me. That's why I'm out here. In front of his door, ready to apologize. Like I have been for the past five minutes.

It's not that he's not answering. No, I'm sure he would. If I would only knock.

I'm not good with apologies.

I knock. Very lightly.

"Beast boy?" I say quietly. Barely above a whisper, actually.

It'll take more than that. I knock again, louder this time.

"Beast boy? It's me, Raven."

There, that was better.

"Raven?"

His door slides open. And there he is.

He looks…fine.

His hair is a bit messy, but that's not unusual.

His skin is his normal, green color.

His eyes…That's what sparks the feeling of worry inside me. They're bloodshot. Tired.

"I…I just wanted to apologize. For yelling at you."

He shrugs. "You were mad. I deserved it."

That was easy.

"…Okay. Then I'm going to…go," I say, as I turn around. I take maybe four steps away from him, when I hear him calling to me.

"Raven, I'm sorry too. Sorry I made you hate me…" The last part was barely audible.

I stop. Inwardly sighing, I turn around. I don't like talking, it just leads to awkward moments. "I don't hate you."

"I know you do Raven. I could see it in your eyes."

I take a step closer. What is he talking about?

"What?" I ask. So much for easy.

"When you were yelling at me. I could see it in your eyes. You hate me." I sigh again, this time an audible one.

" I don't hate you, I was just mad."

Again, he shrugs.

"That's just as bad. I'm sorry I make you so angry all the time. I really don't mean to. I'm sorry that I tell you jokes even though you tell me that you hate them. I…I promise, I won't bug you ever again." Has he been reading my mind? I'm about to say something, when he continues. "I won't even talk to you anymore if you don't want me to. I don't want to make you mad, I never did. I just…wanted to see you smile was all. Just to make you happy. You're my friend, Raven. I don't like seeing you so sad all the time. I want you to be able to talk to me. I think we're a lot alike. I'm sorry. Instead of becoming your friend, I just made you hate me." Again with the hate thing? I told him, I don't hate him.

"I already told you, I don't hate you. I just…I'm not good with friends. Or words. Or anything involving socializing, really. Don't blame yourself if I don't like you. Not that I don't like you, it's just that…" And that is why I don't like talking. At least, not when it isn't a time to be using sarcasm. I hide behind sarcasm. It's my best friend. " What I mean is, I don't hate you. I just am not going to respond how you want me to, no matter how hard you try. I am not capable of it. But you are my friend."

That was about all I could find the words for to say. He seems to accept that well enough.

He smiles. " Thanks Rae…'Kay, well…I'm gonna go play video games with Cy. Later."

Then he jogged down the hall, towards the main room.

Looks like we have the old Beast Boy back.

**And that's it.**

**My work for tonight.**

**I'll try to remember this story sooner than seven months from now. In fact, I'll probably write more tomorrow. Might even update.**

**No promises.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Thanks,**

**Rosalyn**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy's POV

And, true to my word, I didn't annoy her.

Not once today did a purposely get on her nerves. No jokes, no offers for video games. Nothing.

Proud?

You should be.

She actually asked me if something was wrong too. Because I guess without my constant jokes, I'm a bit quieter. But she had been in the main room for ten minutes without me saying anything except "'Morning."

Prouder?

Good.

But, the thing is, now I'm really bored. Robin is in his room tracking his newest lead on some bad dude. Cy is fixing up the T-car. I have no one to play video games with. Except Star and Raven. And, well, you can't really play with Starfire without every few seconds having to explain something that's going on in the game.

So that leaves Raven.

And we all know I can't ask her to play.

So that's why I'm here. In the main room.

Sitting. By myself. Talking to no one.

Well, actually, Star passed by a few minutes ago, squealing something about "the mall of shopping." I can understand why Rae never wants to go with her.

Wait, I hear someone coming. It really does come in handy having animal senses sometimes, you know.

I look up to see the doors sliding open, and Raven steps into the room. She has her nose in a book, a teacup in hand. Must be refilling.

I don't think she sees me.

I stare.

She walks.

I cough.

She stops.

"Hi Raven."

"Beast boy."

And then she goes on making her tea.

Oh, I have a good idea. This won't annoy her, for sure. …I think.

"Hey Raven, do you think-"

"No." Hey, that wasn't fair!

"Uh, okay. I was just going to ask if I could try some of your tea, but…" I want to see why she loves it so much. It's probably really bitter or something.

"Oh."

She turns around, a blank expression on her face.

" I thought that you were going to ask me to play one of your stupid games. But, I guess if you want some, you could…"

"Sweet!" I jump up, heading towards the counter. She hands me a cup, and pulls a box out of the cabinet.

"What kind?" she asks. What kind? What kind? Dude, I don't know teas!

"Uh…Whatever you're having." There. That didn't make it sound like I know nothing about it, right?

"Alright."

She pulls two bags out of the box, and puts one in my cup, which is filled with hot water. Dude, I seriously know nothing about tea. What now? The extent of my knowledge on tea is that you drink it, and…That's about it. What about the little bag?

"Uh…" I stutter. I don't want to seem like an idiot. I'm trying to prove to her that I'm not an idiot!

"Give it a few minutes, then take the teabag out and drink it." She takes her cup, and starts to walk away.

"Thanks" I say, as she's leaving.

I bring the tea back down to where I was sitting before. How long is a few minutes. Two, three? What am I waiting for to happen?

I'm glad Raven didn't mind making me tea though. I was half expecting her to yell at me for interrupting her, making her take longer or something. So, I guess she doesn't really hate me.

Awesome!

I look down at the tea. It's turned a weird, brownish color. It's been a few minutes right? I take the teabag out, and throw it away.

Now there's only one thing left.

To drink it.

I raise the cup slowly to my mouth.

I smell it. It smells…odd.

Well, here goes nothing.

Hey, it actually tastes good! Really good!

I was kind of expecting it to be some bad, yucky tasting drink. No wonder Raven likes it so much. And this stuff is healthy too?

Sweet!

I guess Raven has good tastes in things. Maybe I should ask for one of her books, too. Maybe they're funny.

…Well, you never know, right?

'**Kay, well I was just writing this really quickly before heading out shopping. Schools coming up way too soon guys.**

**Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed.**

**Later,**

**Rose**


End file.
